There is a need to provide an impact wrench, adapted to be powered by a car battery, for doing various normal and emergency maintenance work on an automobile such as tire changing, where there is no available or convenient electrical wall outlet. While various rotary power tools are known in the prior art which operate on batteries, I am aware of no prior art rotary power tool configured to supply sufficient torque to serve as an impact wrench while operating from a car battery.